


Fucking your way out

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and you don't want to fuck this owl man but this is what you must do to survive, headcanon of how they meet, you're Blitzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: You hated this man. In fact, you loathed him yet you’re licking his feathery ass like your life depends on it, because darling your fucking life depend on it. So you better polish that sphincter with your tongue!How did you end up like this? One minute, you were breaking a mansion as any regular burglar with the hope of finding the money you needed to start your brand new (and totally cool) company, the next minute,you were almost being fed to an owl monster the size of a two-car garage. You didn’t die because you seduced the owl monster and now you’re pleasing his arrogant and dismissive dick.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas Goetia/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Fucking your way out

You hated this man. In fact, you loathed him yet you’re licking his feathery ass like your life depends on it, because darling your fucking life depend on it. So you better polish that sphincter with your tongue!

How did you end up like this? One minute, you were breaking a mansion as any regular burglar with the hope of finding the money you needed to start your brand new (and totally cool) company, the next minute,you were almost being fed to an owl monster the size of a two-car garage. You didn’t die because you seduced the owl monster and now you’re pleasing his arrogant and dismissive dick.

God, look at him. Did he just look down nose at you while you blew up his dick?

Smug rich bastard.

Even during foreplay he flaunts his status as it means something. You try to concentrate while you stick his dick in your mouth but the dumbass doesn’t stop talking. He didn’t even take his clothes off, it's all just breathtakingly unerotic!.

He talks about his lands, the army he owns, a super powerful book that allows him to travel between dimensions, his daughter and his wife. Fuck! Can’t he keep his goddamn mouth shut? It sounds like a radio that keeps changing stations.

Wait, what did he say about the book? 

An idea flashes in your brain and suddenly money is irrelevant. With a funny pop sound you take the piece of meat out of your mouth. You ask him if the book can take you to the land of the living and he answers you that you’ve other business to attend to right now. Of course, suddenly the bitch care about sex! 

You've had enough, you’re going to show him who has the real ‘superiority’. People don’t fuck you up, they beg to be fuck by you. 

Spite turns to violence. With a sudden jab you knock him on the bed and rip his clothes off with your teeth like an animal. He looks at you perplexed in a silly grimace. You laugh to yourself. 

You stand threateningly upon his chest and you command him without blinking 

“You’re going to answer my question bitch” You tell him in a firm, clear voice, like a dominatrix.

“Or what?” he asks you defiant

“Or you won’t have this” you say unzipping your trousers and showing your erection to its fullest extent

You can see that after your shameless gesture, the arrogant bourgeois cracks his tongue with hunger. You can sense his lust on your skin. You smile knowing that you already win. 

“That wasn’t the deal” he roar stormily

“the deal is off. We both know if you eat me with this erection you’ll choke”

The owl throws out a despicable laugh, his chest swells and it shows in every detail his feathers. You still have your foot resting on his chest, you can feel the shaking. The vibrations make jewels clink and for one moment he looks like an horrendous cash register... fucking rich people is more disgusting than it seems, they even smell like money and not in the good way...

“You’re so funny when you threaten me”

“The book” you scream impatiently “Tell me about the book, you exasperating lengthy bastard!”

He seems to think for a moment, his red eyes glow like two brances of fire. His gaze is fiery and indecipherable.

“My, oh my, you really have a temper! Perhaps too much for your own good...lisent little imp, do you even know who I am?”

“It doesn’t matter in sex who you’re. You can be the most powerful aristocrat but here you’re just a hungry whore. I know because all the walls of this fucking mansion reek of loneliness and yawns of an arranged marriage”

With a swift stroke, he grabbed your body as if he were catching a fly between his fingers. The bird pounces on you, he holds your wrists in a firm gesture reminding you how ridiculously insignificant you are. Merely reminding you that he is playing along but he has the power to destroy you at any moment. “And would you answer my prayers?” ask in a dangerously low voice. 

You feel a volcanic emotion in your chest, between anger and lust

“You have no idea" You say as you take his hips and push your pelvis against his body. You let him feel your promise, the tip of your penis caresses the entrance of his cloaca. You put one of his hands in your mouth and lick his fingers while with your right hand you caress his nipples. His body quivers with pleasure as if he were touching an electric current. A little moan escapes from his beak. 

The only sound in the room is our heavy, rhythmic breaths. We exchange glances, searching for acknowledgment that is not there yet. He kisses you and it all feels so natural, as if we have always been doing this... He caresses your face as if it were a precious gem and for a thousandth of a second he doesn’t seem so ugly.

Once the kiss ends, he whispers in your ear "You want to know about the book? Then let me show you" you quickly catch the glimpse of a fancy and obviously magic book. You don’t know where he got it but you know that somehow it will end up in your hands.

You are unable to complete that thought because you feel a dreadful sense of vertigo. His sharp claws push you through a hole that didn’t exist in bed before and darkness swallows you up. You feel your body fall. You have no idea what 's going on, this could be your end. Did this rich guy get tired of you? Is he planning to kill you or even worse abandon you to your luck in a strange dimension?

Whatever happens, you beg and hope you can find a way to fucking your way out...

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm not gonna lie, this could have tons of errors, gramatically, anatomically, perhaps some parts doesn't make sense ... I don't writte smut or porn, let's say this was a crazy experiment... so thank you for reading this far!! <3
> 
> I'll see in the comments if I continue with this or not... by the way, I'm searching for a beta reader or someone to roleplay. Please contact me if you're interested!! my instagram is @Leikovart


End file.
